Looking Through A Mirror
by Skitty13
Summary: Contestshipping story! What happens when May goes through a magical mirror and goes into a different world?
1. Chapter 1

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 1

Contestshipping story! Writing for fun so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Drew smiled down at his ribbon. He has just won his first ribbon from the Hoenn region. Drew had just started his Pokemon journey a month ago. With much training and hard work, he and his Roselia won their first contest in Petalburg City. He turned back to his phone. Every week an app called Fortune of the Week would tell his weekly fortune. This week it read, "A great surprise is coming your way."

Sitting down on the bed, he looked around the room he was staying in. The Pokemon Center was out of single bed rooms, so Drew had a double all to himself. His eyes drifted out the window, lost in thought about his fortune.

_Winning the Pokemon Contest wasn't a surprise,_ he thought. _What could this mean?_

May looked at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied. She was standing inside one of the changing rooms at her favourite clothing and jewelry store, Sapphire. She had tried on one of the new spring trends; a cool red top, shorts, a belt, and a comfortable pair of sneakers. To make it more her own style, May added a pair of gloves, a bandana to keep her hair back and a necklace with a tiny red rose.

Glancing up, May looked at her bandana. It had a circle design on it. She didn't know what it stood for or what it meant, but it went well with this outfit. She put her own clothes in her bag; at Sapphire customers were allowed to walk out wearing what they just bought. She grabbed her bag and headed to the cash register to pay.

Handing her money to the salesperson, May put her wallet back into her bag. She thanked the salesperson and then touched her lucky rose necklace.

May stopped. She had forgotten to check her weekly fortune from Fortune of the Week. She dug around her bag looking for her phone, but was unable to find it. Suddenly, May remembered. She had left it back in the change room. Heading back, she picked up her phone to check her fortune.

"An unexpected journey awaits you."

_Unexpected? _May thought. _I don't plan ahead much, but a journey?_

"This is - woah!" May stumbled. Eyes wide she saw herself heading straight for the mirror, which was oddly glowing light blue. She shut her eyes, prepared to hit the hard glass.

Instead, it wasn't hard at all, it was soft.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad?

This story is being written for fun, but I promise to finish it all the way through to the very end! I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading!

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 2

The story continues…

Thanks to everyone who read my story! Keep being the amazing people you are!  
Reviewers: You guys are so nice! Glad you like the story so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but which Pokemon fan wouldn't want to own it?

* * *

Drew stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. Whatever the "great surprise" would be, he probably wouldn't even be surprised anyways. Drew did his signature hair flick and gave himself a confident smile.

Suddenly, his mirror gave off a light blue glow. Drew blinked in confusion, and then a girl with long chestnut hair came flying out and crashed into him. Her sapphire eyes opened to look up at him.

"Who are you? And where am I?" she asked confused. May looked at the boy in front of her; he looked around fourteen, her age. She decided to ask him later if she had the chance. He had emerald eyes with hair to match. Realizing how close they were, May took a step back, while muttering a quiet "sorry".

"Who _am_ I? I should be asking you. You're the one who appeared from a mirror. This is my room by the way," Drew retorted.

"I did…?" May asked dazed." What happened?" She paused. "I'm May. You are…?"

"Drew." He replied, doing another hair flick. "From what I can tell, my mirror glowed blue and next thing you know, you came out from it. How do you _not_ know who I am? Didn't you watch today's Pokemon Contest?"

"Pokemon…?" she responded blankly. "Is that a game or something?"

"Are you really that clueless?" Drew smirked.

"I would know if you explained it to me," May retorted using the same tone Drew had earlier.

Drew quickly explained to her what Pokemon were, as well as what battles and contests were. He pulled out his ribbon case showing off his brand new ribbon.

"See? This is the ribbon I won today. Four more and I can enter the Hoenn Grand Festival." He said proudly. "Just wondering, do you even know where you're from?"

_She didn't even know what Pokemon were, _Drew thought. _She seems so clueless; hopefully she can at least answer my question._

May looked up from admiring his ribbon. "Well, if right now we're in..."

"Petalburg City."

"… in Petalburg City, Hoenn in the Pokemon World, and where I came from didn't have anything called Pokemon…" May glanced out the window in thought.

"I think I'm from a different world," she summarized.

Drew's eyes widened. _A world with no Pokemon? I never knew there would be a place like that. She __must__ be from a different world then._

"It's getting late," Drew pointed out. "You can sleep in the spare bed if you want."

May smiled, thanked Drew and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. She left her bag by the end of the bed on the floor.

_Drew seems nice,_ May thought,_ I wonder what will happen tomorrow._

_Now this, _Drew thought walking over to his own bed, _was a shocking surprise, even I wasn't prepared for this._

* * *

This chapter was basically all explaining, so I'll add more action in the _next_ chapter!

Give the story a review if you want, but you don't have to though. :) I enjoy getting feedback!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.

Thanks for reading!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 3

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 3

Presenting chapter 3~! Long weekend, so I'll post the next chapter really soon. Hooray for sleeping!

Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate the holiday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I do own this story! :D

* * *

May sat up in bed and stretched. She thought back to the previous night and glanced over at Drew.

_So this wasn't a dream,_ May thought._ Drew seems nice though, if I had a random stranger appear in my room I probably would have freaked out._

May looked over at the clock, 7 o'clock, the average time she had to get up and prepare for school. She turned her attention back to Drew.

_He looks cute sleeping,_ May thought smiling, and then let her eyes drift to the window. The sunrise was creating beautiful streaks of colour in the sky. _  
_

"Beautiful…" May whispered, while retying her bandana on. "I'll just go out for a quick walk."

Quietly closing the door, she walked to the main entrance of the Pokemon Center.

"Good morning!"

May turned to see a nurse with pink hair and a pokemon with a matching nurse hat.

"Morning," May replied cheerfully.

"Is this your first time at a Pokemon Center?" the nurse asked. May nodded. "I'm Nurse Joy and this is my partner Chansey."

After a few minutes of Pokemon Center explanation, May saw a T.V. with an announcer talking.

"That was yesterday's Pokemon Contest," Nurse Joy explained. "I have to go do some check ups, but please enjoy your stay."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," May watched as Drew received his ribbon. She turned and headed out the Pokemon Center's doors to wander around Petalburg. After a few minutes of wandering around, May found herself in front of a large building.

"Hello there," a man greeted. "Do you want to become a Pokemon trainer?"

May blinked, did she? _This is an amazing opportunity, but am I ready?_

Think it over, she gave a quick nod of her head, as her final decision.

"I'm Professor Birch and this is my laboratory. I give new trainers like you in Hoenn their starter Pokemon, a choice of Treeko, Mudkip and Torchic, along with a Pokedex. The Pokedex is a high tech device that will record the information of Pokemon you see and catch. With all my talking, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"My name is May, professor."

"Well then May, which starter would you like?" Professor Birch gestured toward the starters. May looked at the three little Pokemon with admiration.

_They're all so cute! _She thought._ Which one? The orange one looks friendliest, I'll pick that one._

She picked up Torchic, "This one … is Torchic right?"

"Right!" Professor Birch nodded. He called Torchic into it's pokeball and then handed May a few things. "Here's Torchic's pokeball, a Pokedex and five more pokeballs to let you catch more Pokemon."

"Thanks," May smiled brightly, _maybe going into a different world isn't that bad._

"Best of luck on your journey," he replied as May headed out the door.

"May!"

Quickly turning, May spotted Drew running towards her. "Morning, Drew!"

"Where were you? I was looking for you all around town."

"Well, I was just going out for a walk and then things happened and I ended up getting a Torchic?" May squeaked in response. "Sorry to worry you."

"Anyways, I overheard there's a hidden lake by Mauville City." Drew started to explain. "No one can actually find it, but it's rumored that on a night with a full moon, it becomes magical. Most importantly, it called Mirror Lake."

"Really?!" May's eyes widen in shock. Drew nodded. "I need to go there then!"

"Well," Drew mumbled, "I'm going that way for a few contest; if you want you could join me."

"Thanks so much Drew!" May squealed, jumping up and down. Drew just smirked and did a hair flick.

"Here's your bag by the way," Drew said. He threw her bag over to her.

"Thanks, where are going first then?" she asked while putting on her backpack.

"That would be Petalburg Woods."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

That was longer then usual...

I already planned out the next few chapters so they'll be coming out soon!

Well, I'm off to watch a few episodes of Pokemon to see May's and Drew's personality, hopefully it might make the story more interesting! :)

I hoped you enjoyed reading my story and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	4. Chapter 4

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! I have been busy recently, so I couldn't update... ashamed... Either way hope you enjoy the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and Pokemon doesn't own my story, only involved.

* * *

May curiously watched the scenery and Pokemon as she and Drew continued making their way through Petalburg Woods. They had walked most of the day, only stopping occasionally for a short break. May stopped to admire the sun slowly setting casting its colour on the many clouds to create a magnificent scene.

"Hurry up, May," Drew called out. "At this rate, we're never going to make it to the resting cabin."

"Coming!" May replied running up to him. "What's a resting cabin?"

Drew sighed,"They're cabins found in forests allowing trainers to rest."

"You mean cabins like that one?"

Drew looked where May was pointing. A wooden cabin was settled a little ways off the path. Drew nodded. "Lets go then."

Drew opened the door and walked in. Inside he saw a cozy looking kitchen and five beds in bedroom like living room area. Near the beds was a door, most likely the bathroom.

Both May and Drew left their stuff by the beds, then May wandered over to the kitchen rummaging the cupboards and fridge. Drew walked over to the window, raindrops slowly started to fall from the sky.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Drew noted. He turned back to see May chopping up some berries and place it in a a pot. "What are you making?"

"Berry soup." She responded turning on the stove top.

"You can cook?" Drew smirked, doing a hair flick.

"Of course! Can't you?" May replied setting out the bowls and spoons.

"I could, but I don't need to." He watched as May stirred the soup. A few minutes later, May turned off the stove proclaiming, "Done!"

Quickly pouring it into some bowls, she smiled pushing a bowl towards Drew. "Go ahead and try. This is one of the few recipes I've mastered."

Drew sat down at the table and took a sip.

"Not bad."

May grinned, carefully she pulled out a pokeball. "Come on out, Torchic."

"Torchic!" the little orange Pokemon called, looking at his trainer.

"Here you go," May placed one of the bowls on the ground next to Torchic. "I'm not sure what Pokemon eat, but enjoy okay?"

She watched happily as Torchic happily ate food placed in front of him. May sat down at the table and started to eat.

Later after cleaning up the kitchen, May wandered over to the beds, where Drew was sitting. She had called Torchic back into it's pokeball earlier.

"Hey, Drew," May started, sitting on the bed across of Drew's. "Want to play Twenty Questions?"

"Why not," Drew replied, turning to face her. "I'll go first. Why do ask so many questions?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm in a different world, what would I know?"

"Good point."

"Don't you have to go to school?" May asked, thinking back of earlier that morning.

"Right now?"May nodded. "Well, no. Here in the Pokemon world, we only attend until we're ten. That's mandatory. You're able to go get extra schooling after that though. There's a Pokemon Academy in Rustboro City So, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Same here. Except I'll be fifteen in a month."

"My turn. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Fan girls, yes. Girlfriend, no. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious," May blushed. Drew just smirked and did a hair flick.

"So are you in a relationship?" he asked in return.

"Me? Well, I get confessions from guys, but I turn them down. So, no, I'm not in a relationship. Question three, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The hair flicking action." May cringed as a loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the area.

"Oh, that. It's a habit." Drew smirked doing the exact action. "Are you scared of the thunder?"

"..."

May looked at him and sighed. "Yes, I'm scared of thunder. You better not tell anyone."

Suddenly, there was another loud crash of thunder and lightning. May gave off a squeak and curled up, attempting to stay calm. She could feel herself shaking in fear. Then she felt herself get pulled into a warm hug.

"It's okay, May." Drew reassured, gently rubbing her back. After a few minutes, Drew noticed May had fallen asleep. The rain had stopped, too. Carefully, he tucked her into her bed.

"Sweet dreams, May."

* * *

Chapter success! Heehee... cute ending... :D

I don't have a fear of thunder, so I can't relate to well to that. But if it includes clowns and heights, I can be scared easily...

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~!

~Skitty13


	5. Chapter 5

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter!

Major assignment for school coming up and don't now when I can update, but I'll still try to once I get the chance.

Using my changed up version of an anime scene in chapter, so if any of you watched the anime, you will know what's coming, in a way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but you should all know that by now ;).

* * *

The next morning, Drew decided he would start preparing for his next upcoming Pokemon Contest in Rustboro City. He walked out of the cabin to see May attempting to try out Torchic's moves.

"Umm... Torchic use... Ember!" May called out. Torchic sent a stream of fire balls up into the sky. "That looks great Torchic!"

Drew turned and sent out his Roselia, "Come out, Roselia!"

Drew started calling out moves to practice so he was ready for the contest appeals. Just as Roselia was using Petal Dance, he heard a shriek. He turned to see May watching a Wurmple wander by.

"Calm down, May, it's only a Wurmple." Drew called out.

"I'm not scared of it!" May retorted. "It's cute!"

May quickly pulled out her Pokedex, "Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. Wurmple are able to evolve into a Beautifly or Dustox as it final evolution."

May looked at her Pokedex in amazement. "Who knew something so cute could evolve into a Beautifly..." She looked up at Drew. "I'm going to catch it!"

"Do you even know how to catch it?" Drew looked at her in amusement.

"No, but you can help!" She turned back to where Wurmple was. "Looks like it wandered off."

Quickly calling back Torchic, May grabbed her bag and ran into the forest. Sighing, Drew returned Roselia into her pokeball, grabbed his bag and dashed after her. He saw her stand up a ahead, distracted by something. Walking over, he noticed May was watching some Bellossom dancing in the sunlight.

"So, where did Wurmple go?" Drew asked.

"No idea," May sighed.

"Well, if I remember correctly, there's spot where Wurmple are usually found further ahead." Drew noted. "It isn't that hard to find, but we need to climb this."

May looked over at the cliff that Drew gestured at. It looked around the height of a two story building. She smiled, "Let's climb then!"

Halfway up, May stopped at the ledge for a quick break. She turned to look at Drew, waiting her to continue.

"Ready to continue climbing May? Or do you just want to hang around and be a cliffhanger?" Drew joked.

"Funny." May smiled. "Okay, let's go-"

May suddenly lost her footing, quickly Drew reached over to steady her. "Thanks Drew."

Within a minute, they had reached the top. Drew looked around. "There should some Wurmple around here..."

"Hey, Drew!" May dashed over, carrying a bunch of berries and handed him a Pecha Berry. "Here, have this one. There's a bunch more over there."

"Thanks, May," Drew took a bite out of the berry. "What were you in your world? An adventurer?"

"Nope! Just an average fourteen year old girl," May smiled, she took a bite of the Pecha Berry. "This is amazing! What is it called?"

"It's a Pecha Berry." Drew glanced up. "Look! A Wurmple!"

"Perfect!" May quickly put the extra berries into her bag and pulled out Torchic's pokeball. "What do I do?!"

"First battle it to weaken it, then throw a pokeball at it." Drew explained.

"Torchic, help me out!" May called out.

"Torchic!"

"Torchic use tackle!"

Torchic tackled the Wurmple, not losing the momentum, May threw a pokeball. Watching eagerly, the pokeball rock. Once, twice and- Wurmple popped out again.

"It didn't work!" May looked at Drew for advice.

"Just battle it a little more. Try using Ember, fire should be effective against a bug type." Drew suggested.

May nodded. Wurmple retaliated back with a Tackle. "Torchic, Ember!"

Torchic's Ember knocked Wurmple down.

_Let's hope this works, _May thought.

"Go pokeball!" Once, twice, and a satisfying click was heard. "Success!"

May reached over to hug Drew. "Thanks so much! I couldn't have done it without you!"

Drew blushed and turned away. May smiled and picked up her new Pokemon. Calling back Torchic, she raced over to where Drew stood.

Gasping, May looked at the massive city from where she stood.

"Rustboro City," Drew said breathlessly.

* * *

The story is going well. :)

So far I've been able to stay with by planning for the chapters.

Before I forget, I'll have mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrys) story coming up before Halloween.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day!

~Skitty13


	6. Chapter 6

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 6

How is everyone doing? Enjoy my story thus far?

This story has allowed me express my creative side on writing, so writing this is fun. :)

Onwards with the story!

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, it's Game Freak's. Or Nintendo's.

* * *

"Rustboro City is huge!" May exclaimed, amazed. Drew nodded in agreement,"It's one of Hoenn's largest cities."

The two trainers continued walking through the big city and stopped in front of the Contest Hall. They had just finished lunch and were now heading to get Drew registered for the Pokemon Contest.

"I'm going to register for the contest," Drew turned to May. "Do you want to sign up and try?"

"I would love to," May's eyes sparkled, then she closed them, sighing. "But I won't, who knows how much longer until the full moon."

"The next full moon is in ten days from now."

Drew and May turned to see a lady with long pink hair and blue eyes.

"Solidad!" Drew exclaimed. "Are you competing too?"

"Hi Drew," Solidad responded, "not today. I'm taking a short break to train. Who's your friend?" She gestured at May.

"Solidad this is May, May this is Solidad," Drew introduced. He turned to May, "She's one of my rivals. I met her in my first contest last round."

"You barely won," Solidad teased. "If the time didn't run out yet, I would've won."

Drew hair flicked. "Yeah, right." He looked over at the clock. "I better prepare for the contest."

"Looks like me and Solidad will go get seats" May exclaimed happily. Solidad nodded. "Good luck Drew!"

Drew headed off to the Contest Hall.

A little while later inside during the appeals round, the announcer, Lilian, was announcing the last appeals round contestant: Drew.

"Look Drew is coming out," May exclaimed. Suddenly a loud cheer, especially around the girls, were heard as Drew walked onto the stage.

"Fangirls," Solidad explained to May. "Drew's really popular, even before he started coordinating."

May nodded in return, focusing her attention to Drew's performance.

"Come on out, Roselia!" Drew called out. "Use Petal Dance and then Magical Leaf!"

Petals floating in the air were shredded by the Magical Leaf, thus causing a magnificent scene.

"Amazing..." breathed May, she looked at Drew's score: 29.4. "That's the highest score in the entire contest!"

"That means he'll get into the second round, no problem." Solidad responded.

Two rounds of battling and around four and a half minutes later...

"Roselia use Solarbeam!" Drew shouted. Solarbeam was released and the opponent's Pokemon fainted.

"Thats it! Looks like the winner of this battle is Drew!" Lilian cheered. "Congradulations!"

May clapped along with everyone else as Drew recieved his ribbon. She turned to Solidad, "Tell him I'll be in the battle field outside the Contest Hall."

"Okay, why?" Solidad asked as May started to walk off.

"To train!"

Solidad shook her head and headed to the back area for coordinators. She walked over to Drew, "Congrats on your second ribbon, Drew."

"Thanks Solidad. Where's May?" Drew looked around curiously. "Lost?"

"Training in the battle field outside." Solidad thought back to earlier that day. "So, Drew, why was May asking about the full moon earlier?"

Drew launched in the whole glowing blue mirror to the rumor he overheard to their current traveling plans, as they walked to the battle field.

"I see," Solidad answered. "I've heard of Mirror Lake before, you should be able to get there within ten days if there's no distractions."

Drew nodded and saw May coming running over. "Congradulations Drew!"

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you were that popular," May commented. Drew just nodded in agreement, "Very."

"Anyways," May glowered in excitement. "I was inspired with your performance in the contest, so I was just training Wurmple when she glowed and turned into what the Pokedex calls 'Silcoon'. Is that a good thing or am I doing something wrong?"

Solidad laughed at May's panicked tone, as Drew explained, "It _evolved,_ May, it's a good thing. It shows that it getting more powerful and improving."

"Good job, May." Solidad acknowledged. "I need to get going now. Good bye and good luck getting to Mirror Lake!"

May and Drew waved as Solidad as she walked away.

May turned back to Drew, "Where do we go now?"

* * *

Done... So much typing today...

BTW Mirror Lake is NOT a real place, I hope you all know that. I hope I didn't confuse any of you with that and sent you on a lake search...

Anyways ten more days... can they make it?

Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!

~Skitty13


	7. Chapter 7

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 7

It's chapter 7 already!?

I'm shocked... I didn't think my story would go this far when I started. I think it's the positive feedback... With that, thanks for everyone who reviews or reads the story!

Disclaimer: I would like to own Pokemon, but I don't.

* * *

"Eight more days..." May mumbled, trailing behind. "Only eight more days."

"May!" May looked to see Drew had turned around the corner. "Hurry up! We're almost at the exit."

Drew waited as May raced over. The two had started going through Rusturf Tunnel for around one and half day. After the contest, May had received a sleeping bag from Nurse Joy, and then she and Drew head off to Rusturf Tunnel immediately. Drew wanted to make sure that they got to Mauville City before the full moon, and to get away before the fangirls appeared to stalk him.

_I wonder if May okay,_ Drew thought looking over at his May, lost in thought. She had been unusually quiet since they left Rustboro City. _I'll just ask her._

"Hey, May?" Drew started. May looked up startled with him suddenly talking. He continued, "Do you want to go back to your own world?"

_Do I?_ May thought. _Even though I've only been here for around six days. I feel a little connection to this_ _world..._

"Well, in a way, yeah. It's where I was raised," May replied, pacing her steps to match Drew's. "I miss my family and friends even my little brother. If I did go back, I would miss having adventures and no school."

-Flashback-

_"Hurry up, May! You're going to late to school!"_

_"I'm coming," May called out rushing down the stairs. "I can't believe I slept in! Daylight savings is really messing up my sense of time."_

_"But, sis, you don't have a sense of time," her younger brother, Max, stated._

_"Max, I'm going to get you for that! Oh no! I need to get going now!" _

-Flashback ends-

"In the six days I came into the Pokemon World, I realized that I like it here. Despite the occasional scary looking Pokemon, it seems like a really nice place." May sighed. "There's another reason why, but I can't quite figure it out."

Drew looked at May, thinking over what she just said. "Well, if I were to go into a different world, I would consider why I want to return to my own world or stay in that one. It would vary on how much I like that place or someone there."

Drew thoughts drifted back to when May first appeared in his room in Petalburg City.

-Flashback-

_Drew looked at his mirror in confusion as it glowed a light blue. Suddenly, a girl with long chestnut coloured hair came flying out and crashed into him._

_"Who are you? And where am I?" she asked in confusion, looking up at him with her sapphire eyes._

-Flashback ends-

"You might as well enjoy the last few days here," Drew mentioned. "You know the saying, 'Take your time to smell the rose.' After all, the future comes when it comes."

"I guess..." May glanced up to see a light ahead. "Look Drew! We made it!"

As they left Rusturf Tunnel, a sign read "Route 117" was seen ahead.

"Didn't you say that once we get out of Rusturf Tunnel we would get to Mauville City?" May asked, confused.

Drew smirked, doing a hair flick. "If you were paying attention to me earlier, we get there once we pass Route 117."

"Oh," May replied. "Sorry. I was kind of lost in thought."

"Obviously," Drew retorted. He noticed a sudden spark of excitement in May's eyes. "What's up?"

"It's a new week! I can check my weekly fortune from Fortune of the Week!" May dropped to her knees and dug around her bag for her phone. She pulled it then started to turn it on. "Last week I got 'An unexpected journey awaits you.' Pretty accurate, oddly enough."

"I use that app too." Drew replied pulling out his own phone to open the app, "I received, ' A great surprise is coming your way.'"

"Really what was the 'great surprise'?"

"You." May blinked in surprise, then nodded.

"I guess a random girl coming from your mirror would be surprising..." May agreed. "What did you get this time?"

"Plans can be changed last minute." Drew read. "What about you?"

* * *

Any of you notice foreshadowing? If not that's okay, I tend to sneak in foreshadowing without anyone noticing :).

What do guys think about Fortune of the Week? (Foreshadowing!) If that app is real, mine would probably say, "You will walk into a door." or "Prepare to fall over nothing.". Hehehe, my clumsiness...

If I were in May's position, I would stay in the Pokemon world. That reminds me, I'm off to tap mirrors! Maybe one will be magical. :) LOL. Don't worry though, I'll still try to update.

Thanks for reading my story so far! Have yourself magical day~!

~Skitty13


	8. Chapter 8

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 8

Hi hi!

I checked all the mirrors in my house. Nothing happened...

According to my planning, two more chapters after this. At this rate, it's going to be finished before November ends.

Before I start the story! Any of you ever watched the anime "Yumeiro Patissiere"? One of the characters(_Satsuki Hanabusa_), remind me of Drew; green hair and has a thing for roses. Do are green haired guys like roses...?

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say I own Pokemon, sadly I don't.

* * *

_"What about you?"_

May looked down at her phone, "My fortune says, 'A friend will be there to help whenever trouble comes your way.' That's a good thing!"

"Doesn't that you'll get into trouble?" Drew asked, giving her a knowing look.

"True, but I hardly get into trouble." May retorted, and continued the walk.

"Oddish!"

May looked down to see a frightened Oddish in front of her, she would've walked over it if it didn't cry out any sooner. Suddenly a purple cloud of powder came flying from Oddish as it's self defense and ran off.

"May! You okay?" Drew shouted, running over. May coughed, waving away the powder then nodded. Drew shook his head, "That was Poison Powder! I don't think so."

"I think you're right," May replied, wavering. Dropping to her knees, May breathe quickened, starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Roselia!" Drew called out, "Go see if you can find something or someone nearby to help."

"Rose!" Roselia nodded and dashed off.

_I've got to stay calm, _Drew thought, keeping his breathe steady. _You can't help if you're panicking._

Roselia came back, shaking her head in disapointment.

"Thanks, Roselia. Return," Drew smiled grimly. "Let's see... If I remember correctly, Lum Berries and Pecha Berries."

-Flashback-

_"Hey, Drew!" May dashed over, carrying a bunch of berries and handed him a Pecha Berry. "Here, have this one. There's a bunch more over there."_

_"Thanks, May," Drew_ _replied,_ _biting into the berry._

_May smiled, she took a bite of the Pecha Berry. "This is amazing! What is it called?"_

_"It's a Pecha Berry." Drew glanced up. "Look! A Wurmple!"_

_"Perfect!" May quickly put the extra berries into her bag._

-Flashback ends-

"That's it!" Drew grinned, "Now let's hope she still has some."

Quickly, looking through May's backpack, he found a small pouch full of Pecha Berries.

"Perfect," Drew turned back to May. "Hey, May. Eat this, it should cure the poison's effects."

May took a bite, chewed then swallowed. Drew watched making sure she finished it completely. He helped her over to a tree and then they both sat down. "We'll rest here for the night."

May nodded tiredly resting her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Night, Drew."

The next morning, May could feel the sunlight's rays gently shining down on her, Drew sitting next to her and something fuzzy nuzzling her hand. Rubbing her eyes, May saw a pink and yellow kitten Pokemon looking at her. May nudged Drew, attempting to wake him up.

"Morning May," Drew mumbled streching his arms, he turned to see the Skitty. "Why is there a Skitty here?"

May shrugged, "It was here when I woke up."

"Nya~" the Skitty started to chase it's tail. Once it noticed the two trainers get up, it started to walk off only to stop a little distance ahead, looking at the two expectantly.

"I think it wants us to follow it." May stated.

"Way to say the obvoious," Drew retorted, only to recieve a glare from May. They followed the Skitty to see a building up ahead.

"Skitty! There you are!" a lady ran over to Skitty and scooped it up. She noticed Drew and May walking towards her. "Hi there, I'm Miranda. I run the Daycare there." She guestured to the buliding behind her.

"I'm Drew, and that's May." Drew greeted."Is that Skitty yours?"

"No, I just watching over it," Miranda answered. She looked down at Skitty. "No more runnig off for you."

"I should get back to work now," Miranda smiled. May step foward, "Can we help?"

"I don't remember agreeing to this," Drew commented. "But I'll help as well."

"Really? Thanks!" Miranda squealed. "You guys can help with grooming."

A little while later... Or more like much later...

"Do you do this everyday?" Drew complained, brushing a Furret.

"Yep. With your help this speeds up my working process." Miranda replied feeding a Zigzagoon. "It's starting to get late. Do guys want to stay over night? I have a spare bedroom with beds."

"Sure!" May agreed. "What's for dinner?"

After dinner, a good night's rest and breakfast, May and Drew found themselves ready to continue their way to Mauville City.

"Thanks so much!" Miranda bowed.

"It's was our pleasure," Drew responsed. May nodded in agreement.

'Come back anytime!" Miranda waved as two leave. "Bye!"

* * *

Heeheehee! I can't wait until the next chapter!

There's going to a little surprise in the next chapter, I was so excited to plan it out. Not going to spoil anything until it comes out!

Thank you for reading and enjoy the weather outside sometime!

~Skitty13


	9. Chapter 9

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 9

Sooo excited! Other than the fact that its snowing, nothing else can ruin my happiness! Heeheehee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon~!

* * *

"Six more days right Drew?' May asked. Drew nodded, "I thought we would at Mauville City by now."

"Whoa-!" May turned to see she tripped over a log. "It's so foggy. I can barely see where we're going."

Drew surveyed the surrounding area. May was right, he didn't notice any fog before May had tripped. May stood up dusting herself off. She turned to look at Drew.

"Did you hear something?" Drew asked. May shook her head and listened carefully, she heard light footsteps coming their way.

"What are we going to do?" May panic-whispered. Drew rested his hand on her shoulder to reasure her.

Suddenly, a Kirlia appeared out of the fog. May let out a sigh of relief. She pulled out her Pokedex curiously.

"Kirlia the Emotion Pokemon." the Pokedex stated."It can sense when it's trainer's feelings, when happy, it'll start to dance."

"Kirlia!" Drew and May looked up to see a girl around the age of sixteen come running towards them. She stopped to catch her breathe before she spoke, "Hi there. My name's Ichigo. What are yours?"

"I'm Drew," Drew did a hair flick. May beamed at her,"I'm May! Nice to meet you. Kirlia is your Pokemon?"

Ichigo nodded, "I was having a little trouble getting to Mauville City through the fog and got Kirlia to help."

"We're going to Mauville City too!" May exclaimed. "Mind if we joined you?"

"Not at all," replied Ichigo, as they started walk. "So why are you guys heading to Mauville City?"

"We need to get to Mirror Lake," Drew answered. Ichigo gave him a confused look. He launched in May's story and their current plan with May interupting ocasionally to add in something.

"I see..." Ichigo responded, watching Kirlia continuing to lead them. "I've heard of Mirror Lake. One of my friends actually been there. The rumor you heard about it are true. If you go to the lake on a night with a full moon, something magical should happen if you touch the water."

"That means May could go..." Drew trailed off. He started to drift into his thoughts.

"Go back home to my own world if I wanted to." May finished for him.

"Exactly," Ichigo smiled. "The one exception is the lake is hard to find."

"That's okay, Drew and I will find it. Right Drew?" May asked. Looking over at Drew, she waved her hand in front of Drew's face. "Hello? Are you listening?"

Drew blinked his attention back to May, "Uh, sure."

May giggled, "To think I'm the one who usually spaces out."

"He doesn't do this much?" Ichigo whispered to May. May shook her head.

Drew ignored May's previous comment, "So Ichigo, why are you heading to Mauville City?"

"Just meeting up with a friend." Ichigo replied, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Kirlia!" The trio of trainers looked up at Kirlia to see it pointing ahead.

"Mauville City!" May exclaimed happily. "We made it!"

"Thanks so much, Kirlia," Ichigo called back Kirlia. She turned back to May and Drew. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Looks like it," Drew agreed.

"Thanks so much for letting us joining you," May grinned. "Its was really fun."

"No problem! Well I hope to see guys again someday!" Ichigo started walking off. "Good luck getting to Mirror Lake!"

"Thanks Ichigo!" May called out, waving. "Bye!"

"Hey, May," Drew spoke up. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

"Great!" May cheered. "I'm starving!"

* * *

Before this chapter ends I liked to say: I don't own Ichigo, she belongs to IchigoHatake. I hope you don't mind me using your character, heehee, this is my method of thanking you for reviewing every chapter so far, since I started.

If any of you get the chance, go read her stories! They're really good!

The next chapter will be appearing sometime this week, it should be the last chapter...

Thanks for reading and don't forget to smile! At least you guys won't be walking through snow to school tomorrow like me... ;)

~Skitty13


	10. Chapter 10

Looking Through A Mirror

Chapter 10

Last chapter already. Wow. Before starting, I like to give a BIG thanks to all you readers who are reading this now! THANKS SOOOO MUCH! I don't know how you guys found my story, but I hope you guys liked it.

When I saw that there were over 700 views, I was shocked! Before I get distracted, here it is: the last chapter~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and probably never will. :/

* * *

After arriving to Mauville City, May and Drew had spent the past three days enjoying what the city had to offer. Yesterday, they started to look for Mirror Lake, but no luck. Today was the night of the full moon. Still attempting to find the lake, the two were wandering a forest on the outskirts of Mauville City. The sun was already slowly starting to set as they continued walking around.

"You know what, Drew?" May smiled."I think you're really nice, despite your occasional teasing."

"Thanks May, I think you're very clumsy," Drew replied, grinning.

"Thanks- wait what?" May glared at Drew. "I'm not clumsy!"

Just as that was said, May stumbled over a rock. When she regained her balance, she saw Drew smirking at her. Ignoring him and his hair flick, May walked off aimlessly. After a minute or so, she stopped to look around.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

Drew looked around. They had only wandered off for a minute and now were completely lost. "No idea."

"Seriously," May grumbled sarcasticly. "Watch us find that lake without trying."

"May, you right." Drew replied, shocked, he pointed to the large body of water. "We found it."

"What?!" May screeched. Drew sweatdropped. "I didn't actually mean that!"

Drew just shook his head, looks like they were lucky for once. "Might as well wait until the moon comes out."

May set her bag down, and watched Drew look around the area. Sighing, she sat by the lake and let her thoughts drift.

-Flashback-

_"Hey_ _Drew?"_

_"Hm...?" Drew tiredly rolled over in his bed to see the brunette looking at him, there was a hint of worry in her eyes."What's wrong?"_

_"Well, I was wondering what would we do if we didn't find Mirror Lake?" May asked, playing with her hair. "After all, we've been looking for it for a full day and still can't find it."_

_"May..." Drew sat up and looked her in the eye. "We'll find it. If we really can't then, we'll deal with it then."_

_May nodded, Drew leaned over at kissed her forehead._

_"Now get back sleep," Drew mumbled, going back to sleep. May blushed, whispering, "Night, Drew."_

-Flashback ends-

May blushed at the thought, she turned her attention back to the scenery. Moonlight was slowly starting to basking most the area with a light glow. There were still a few clouds covering half the moon, leaving some dark mysterious shadows.

Drew looked over at May sitting in the moonlight.

_She looks pretty,_ he thought. Over the two weeks May had stayed, Drew had slowly grown a liking to the energectic and clumsy girl. _This might be the last time I'll see her. Perphaps I should tell her..._

Drew shook his head, he shouldn't make her stay just because of his growing feelings. After all May seemed to want to go back anyways. He glanced back up at the moon, the clouds had finally cleared away. It was time.

May grabbed her bag and walked over to the the side of the lake. She looked back over at Drew, who was walking towards her.

"Ichigo mentioned all you had to do was touch the lake water and you'll be able to go back home." Drew said, his bangs covering his eyes. The lake was now fully glowing a light shade of blue.

Time seemed to freeze, May looked down at her reflection in the lake. It looked exactly like her mirror reflection. Mirror Lake had proven it's name exactly.

_Home, _May thought leaning down, sitting down on the heels of her feet. She reached out and froze. Suddenly, a huge wave of thoughts came crashing down on her. Her eyes widen as her reflection was replaced with all her memories of Drew.

Drew looked at May, she was staring intensly at her reflection, sapphire eyes wide open. Her hand was hovering over the lake's water, unmoving.

Then he heard the faintest whisper come from her, "Drew..."

May retracted her hand and looked at Drew. Slowly standing up, she looked at him. Sapphire eyes meeting emerald ones. The moon had a small cloud cover the edge of it. Instantly, the lake stopped glowing blue, a single rippled spread across the entire lake.

"You missed your chance, May." Drew whispered angerly. "You could've gone back to your own world."

May shook her head slowly. "I realized the other reason I wanted to stay. I-I love you."

Drew looked at her in shock. May continued, "Even though I've only known you for two weeks, I can give it all up for you."

Suddenly, May was pulled into a tight embrace. Warmth filled her face, she wrapped her arms around him and heard a sigh.

"I was going to let you leave since you wanted to," Drew mumbled into her hair, inhaling her scent. "But now that you're staying, want to continue our journey together?"

"For sure! I want to become a coordinator while I can!" May smiled happily, _I'm glad I choose to stay. Although Drew will continue teasing and annoying me, that's the reason I love him._

He leaned back from the hug, "I love you, too, May."

Leaning forward, the two kissed just as the sun started to rise.

* * *

Fin~!

So emotional... I'm crying tears of joy and sadness. I'm amazed, my little idea grew roots and turned in a pretty flower (a rose in this case). _Thank **you** for reading my story!_

This took an entire month worth of planning, research (yes, I researched. How else? I barely know Hoenn. Unova on the other hand is a different story...) and typed a lot. A total of seven thousand eight hundred words. It was totally worth it!

Like I mentioned in Chapter 1, I kept my promise: To finish this story to the very end.

Like always, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. (I'm very proud of it!) And wish you all have an super awesome day!

~Skitty13


End file.
